


grocery shopping and marriage proposals

by kkaebsong



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, Grocery Shopping, Home, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Slice of Life, cuteness, if you squint you can see the marriage proposal, moving in, suyeol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 16:52:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11559417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkaebsong/pseuds/kkaebsong
Summary: Junmyeon and Chanyeol go grocery shopping





	grocery shopping and marriage proposals

**Author's Note:**

> I don't what I wrote

Junmyeon and Chanyeol had decided to take their relationship to the next step. They had finally moved into together after two years of dating. 

With living together came so many new adventures. Everything was just so domestic. And Junmyeon loved it. He loved having Chanyeol right by his side everyday. He loved that Chanyeol was the first and last thing he saw when he woke up and went to sleep. He loved that his house didn't feel so empty anymore, because it seemed that Chanyeol had engraved himself in every crevice of his home. 

Small messes in their room (their; Junmyeon loved the sound of that), and other minor annoyances didn't bother Junmyeon. Of course he knew that moving in together wouldn't be perfect, but that didn't perturb him. What scared him was the thought of the absence of Chanyeol in his life. 

Now that they had taken this step into their new lives together, they were a single entity. Where there was Junmyeon there was Chanyeol. 

"C'mom Chanyeol let's go" Junmyeon yelled from the bottom of the stairs. They were taking their first grocery shopping trip after having moved in together. This was just another adventure Junmyeon was excited for. Yeah, grocery shopping was pretty normal, but now he got to do it with Chanyeol.

"I'm coming babe!" Chanyeol had been fixing his hair in the mirror. He was excited about this too. He was just as smitten with Junmyeon, as Junmyeon was with him. 

Chanyeol made his way downstairs and when he got to the bottom, he grabbed Junmyeon's face and gave him a big smooch. They both smiled into the kiss. This was the first time that they had both felt so complete, and so so in love. 

~

They had gotten to the supermarket about 30 minutes ago, and since then, well it was wild. Chanyeol was putting anything and everything in their cart. 

Junmyeon didn't have the heart to tell him that their budget was a little tight this time around. It wasn't that they could barely get by, its that Junmyeon had bought something really big for Chanyeol. Something that was potentially life-changing. It had taken him months to pick it out, not to mention he had it made specifically for Chanyeol. Yup, he had gotten an engagement ring.

They had talked about marriage before and they both wanted to do it, but Junmyeon really became sure around the time that he had the idea to ask Chanyeol to move in with him. 

From the moment he met Chanyeol he knew he was the one, it was always just a matter of time; of when and how. 

Junmyeon looked at their cart which was full of mostly junk and microwaveable foods seeing as neither of them were spectacular in the kitchen. They made their way over to the cashier. By the time they made it out they had spent over two hundred dollars. Junmyeon could feel himself panic a little, but he would worry about that later. If anything he'd just have to dip into his savings. 

Anything to make Chanyeol happy. 

~ 

They were sitting together on the floor in front of the couch, eating junk food and watching Weightlifting Fairy Kim Bok Joo, a drama Chanyeol had insisted Junmyeon watch. 

Junmyeon's mind had drifted when he had seen the two main characters Bok Joo and Joon Hyung, have their first kiss. He thought about his and Chanyeol's relationship, about how Chanyeol had burst into his life, and had given his life a new meaning. 

He thought about all of their fun times together, their sad times, times they had arguments, times where they had made love to each other, and he realized that he couldn't wait any longer. 

The velvet box sat heavy in his left pocket. He had to do it now. He turned to Chanyeol, this was it, there was no turning back. This was the start of their life together, forever.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed, I need more suyeol fics fam!


End file.
